Zutara
by Thegreenbandit01
Summary: Zuko is feeling down so Katara tries to show him a fun time! Please write in the comments how I did!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Night had fallen as Aang was still in the Spirit World. He looked as if he was meditating with his fists put together sitting on the ground. I looked around for Sokka, I found him snoring away laying on the ground.  
>"Shhhhh" Toph said as she got in a Earthbending pose. She moved her feet in a swift motion and made a huge rock come underneath Sokka which woke him up as he fell back onto the ground from on top of the rock. "UGH! YOU GUYS CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TOO MY QUIET SLEEPING!?" Sokka shouted as he snuggled back into his sleeping bag. Me and Toph both laughed.<br>I was trying to look for Zuko but I couldn't seem to find him. "I'm gonna go look for Zuko, okay Toph?" I said.  
>"Okay Katara but just be careful. You don't know what lurks around here at night." Toph said as she looked around cautiously. "I'll be careful I promise. Master waterbender here remember?"<br>"Yah, yah just be careful."  
>I walked away into the forest, I went deep in. I looked around to see if I could find my way back but to my surprise all I saw was tons of trees covering each other. I need to find a pond or something so I could find my way out I said to myself.<br>I kept pushing on though. I was worried about him, even though he WAS a firebender. I come up to a little beach and I see a boy with black hair sitting there crouched down with his legs arched as he saw on the sand.  
>I didn't want to alarm him so I just kind of walked up slowly trying to not make a sound on the sand. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped and turned around and put her pointed his fist at me getting ready to firebend. He relaxed when he saw my face.<br>"Oh it's just you. I thought you were someone else." I kind of shrugged and sat down next to him on the sand as the wind blew towards are faces.  
>The Moon was bright, I'm glad it wasn't a full moon...my bloodbending hasn't really been used since Hama...and I hated it then...I still hate it now. "So are you okay?" I said turing to him.<br>"I guess. I feel like I haven't really been fitting properly with the group since my...transformation as you would say."  
>"Oh I'm sorry." I said realizing it was kind of me that was included in that as well. "Well if it helps I don't think of you that way...well anymore I should say." I kind of chuckled hoping he would laugh too getting over it a little. But he didn't budge he just sat there staring into the moon. The glare reflected off of his eyes from the moon. His scar was red with the brightness of the moon on it. I felt kind of bad for him so I said "I'm really sorry about your scar Zuko." he looked down and touched his scar lightly and tears started running down his face and he closed his eyes.<br>"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he wiped away his tears with his arm. He seemed to tense to try and talk to so I grabbed his hand and got up off the sand and said "Come on I wanna show you something." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Zuko takes my hand looking up at me in confusion like he doesn't know whats going on. He got up off of the sand and I waterbendering a big bubble around us and we walked into the water of the beach. He slowly let go of my hand as he was looking around in amazement from all of the creatures around us.  
>As we walked he saw an old boat that I was going to take him too as a surprise to cheer him up. As we walked up to it I felt this grumbling under our feet. We both thought it was an earthquake thinking Why would an earthquake be underwater? We swam up to the surface and swan to the beach as the grumbling still continued. Then suddenly out of no where a huge slug monster thing came out from underneath me and landed me in the water knocking me out. I got tossed into the water and I couldn't do anything. I was sinking. "KATARA!" Zuko shouted as I went down more and more.<br>Zuko dived into the water and saw me sinking more and more down to the bottom. He swan deeper down to get to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started swimming to the shore.  
>Once he got up to the shore on the sand he laid me down and the slug monster was still wiggling around from the hole it was in. Zuko made a huge fireball in his hand and chucked it at the slug monster and it screeched and fell to the ground dead.<br>Zuko turned back to me and sat on his knees. "Katara?" he said with tears forming in his eyes. I started coughing and I took a deep breath and coughed some more. His face suddenly got bright and gave me a big hug "Don't scare me like that. I got really worried."  
>"Wow. The famous 'no emotion' Zuko suddenly became a softy! Who knew?"<br>Zuko broke from the hug and looked at me deeply into the eyes. He pulled my hair loopies out from my eyes and took me by the neck and he leaned in and kissed me. At first I resisted and then I got more into it realizing that I DO like Zuko.  
>When he released from the kiss he suddenly got really red Oh my god did I just do that? he thought to himself.<br>He got up and started walking towards the forest when Aang busts through the trees landing on his feet. He looked around all funny like and when he saw me sitting on the ground stunned and zoomed right over to me and said "Katara what's wrong?! Is everything okay?" he said looking at the expression on my face.  
>"Y-yeah Aang I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said looking over at Zuko.<br>"Oh, okay. Well can you stand up?"  
>"Yeah I should be fine." I said standing up as I wince from the pain in my side. I grabbed it to make it stop hurting. "You don't LOOK to good. Here sit on this air bubble and let me take you back to the camp." Aang said as he formed a little air bubble on the sand.<br>I sat on it and we made our way through the forest. By the time we got back Toph was sitting on a log, Sokka was SLEEPING on a log snoring away as usual. But just as we had got there I saw Zuko enter his tent.  
>"I knew it! HA! You owe me 2 silver coins Sokka!" Toph shouted at Sokka and he woke up abruptly frowning at Toph. "UGH! I can't just get some sleep and win a bet for once CAN I?!" he shouted at Toph.<br>I slowly landed on the ground and asked the question "What bet are you guys talking about?"  
>"I bet Sokka that you would come back injured but he didn't believe me he said 'No Katara is a tough girl and won't come back with ANYTHING' but boy did I tell him! Now pay up mister!" shouted Toph as she laughed cynically.<br>I just shrugged and rolled my eyes as I limped to my tent. Before I went in I looked over at Zuko's tent. I could hear him talking to himself "UGH! That was so stupid! Why would I do that?! We barely know each other! Ugh! Now she thinks I'm some perv who just want to kiss girls all the time!"  
>I chuckled and I entered my tent, crawled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes waiting for another day to start. <div> 


End file.
